


New Year

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [50]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Team as Family, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: A lot has changed for them this year
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	New Year

“I can’t believe the year is already over.” Mao Mao sighs as he flicks some pepperoni in his mouth. “Same. This year just breezed by! I can still remember when we were stuck in that hotel last New Year's eve.” I recall. “You mean when that ice storm hit and stranded us for nearly a week?” Mao Mao asks. “You know it! Hehehe, cabin fever hit you like a aero-truck!” I giggle. “Cabin fever?” Adorabat asks as she reaches for more crackers. “It’s when somebody is stuck indoors for a long time and they get all hyper.” I explain. “Oh. I though it’s when you get sick on vacation or something.” Adorabat shrugs. 

“Yeah, well...at least we had a mild winter so far. I don’t think Adorabat could handle cabin fever very well.” Mao Mao points out. “Yikes. Don’t give me nightmares like that, dude!” I shiver. All I can imagine is Adorabat bouncing from wall to wall while screaming. “How much longer till midnight, Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. “Not too much longer. But if you are tired, we can do an early countdown.” Mao Mao offers. Adorabat rolls her eyes. “I’m not a dumb baby! Besides, I had coffee.” Adorabat claims. “You had what?!” Mao Mao exclaims. I lean in to Mao Mao’s ear. “I gave her hot chocolate mixed with a very tiny bit of coffee that was in the coffee maker.” I explain. “Well, that explains why she hasn’t reached nirvana yet.” Mao Mao sighs in relief. 

“...We now go to Clark Lockjaw who is on scene at the royal countdown. How’s the party, Clark?” Scoops asks on TV. The scene on TV switches to Clark, who has many Sweetypies behind him that are waving at the camera. “Yipp yip yyip yiip,yipyipyipyipyip. Yip Yip Yip yipyipyipyipyipyip.” Clark reports as he points behind himself. “Yipyipyipyipyip.Yip Yip Yip Yip. Yip Yip Yip Yipyipyip, yip yip Yip yip! Yip yip? Yip.” Clark reports. “Thank you, Clark.” Scoop thanks as the view chances back to her. “We now move to our news year in review!” Scoop cheers as a title card appears on screen. 

“Did anybody understand a word Clark said?” I ask. “No. I wasn’t paying attention, and Clark talks really fast.” Adorabat shrugs. “He was talking about how crazy the party was and how Pinky tried to steal the countdown clock to  _ “become the lord of time”  _ or something.” Mao Mao recaps. “Okay, two things. One, how the heck do you understand Clark?! All I hear is yiping! And two, shouldn’t we be there to like, stop riots or something?” I ask. “Listen, Badgerclops. Once you learn to listen with all the colors of the wind you will understand Clark. And I don’t feel like babysitting tonight.” Mao Mao answers. 

“...I’m proud of you that you are getting a better work life balance.” I smile. “Hey, you shouldn’t wait for new years to make changes.” Mao Mao shrugs. Changes...we have all been through a lot of changes this year, huh. Like, it’s a lot when you really get down to it. I got a boyfriend, and got engaged to said boyfriend. I adopted a kid. Started to go to therapy. ...Okay, so that’s about it. But all four are pretty big! I’m like, a whole new Badger or something. It’s pretty cool. I was a little worried that I might just end up being a guy who is covered in cheeto dust and single for the rest of his life...well, I still am covered in cheeto dust sometimes...but I got a boyfriend who accepts that and will also sometimes cover himself in cheeto dust too. 

My peek ideal of romance. 

Becoming a parent was also super unexpected. I never even though I’d have kids if I’m being honest with myself. But here I am. Reading web comics to Adorabat whenever I can get away with it. It’s also crazy how okay I was with becoming a dad. I thought I would have been nervous, but no! I was fine! 

“Whatcha smiling about?” Adorabat asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Just thinking about all the stuff we did this year.” I answer. “We did quite a lot, haven’t we?” Mao Mao says as he munches down on some cheese. “I was adopted! That was big!” Adorabat chirps. “We all started therapy.” Mao Mao adds to the list. “Got over myself and told you my feelings.” I add. “Said yes to your marriage proposal.” Mao Mao sighs. “Ate a lot of food!” Adoraba cheers. “Now that’s my kind of accomplishment!” I say as I give Adorabat a high five. “Both of you are so food driven-” Mao Mao starts. “Cobbler.” I state. “WHERE?!” Mao Mao asks as he gets a wild look in his eyes. 

I give Mao Mao a smug look. “...Shut up.” Mao Mao grumbles. “Do you have any resolutions for the new year, Adorabat?” I ask. “Resolutions?” Adorabat asks. “You know, stuff you wanna get done.” I explain. “Hmmm. Be a hero?” Adorabat tries. “Sure. What about you, Mao Mao?” I ask. “Get married.” Mao Mao shrugs. “...I don’t know why, but I feel like you just might get that done this year.” I smile. “I hope so. I have several ideas for the honeymoon.” Mao Mao implies with a wink. I feel my face become a little warm. “What about you, Badgerclops? Any plans?” Mao Mao asks. 

“Be gay, do crimes.” I answer. “Don’t you mean  _ fight crime _ ?” Mao Mao asks. “Apples and pears.” I shrug. “Those are different too, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao points out. “Maybe I wanna do a crime so my sheriff husband has to pin me down with his big, strong muscles.” I flirt. “...Big and strong you say?” Mao Mao asks as he flexes his arm. “The BIGGEST.” I whisper hoarsely. “Okay, we should tone this down. Child in the room.” Mao Mao says as he points at Adorabat. 

“We are now coming up to the count down!” Scoops announces on TV. “Guys! It’s starting!” Adorabat cheers. “Alright, everyone. Get your tooters out.” Mao Mao says as he gets his- wait! What did he just call it? “TOOTERS?!” I giggle. “What?” Mao Mao asks. “THAT’S SO CUTE!” I giggle. “Badgerclops, get your tooter!” Adorabat demands. I ready my tooter near my mouth. “Ten~!” Snugglemagne on TV starts. “Nine!” The Sweetypies on TV continue. “Yip!” Clark yips. “Seven!” Scoops voice counts. “Six...Five...four…” Everyone on TV counts together. “Three!” Adorabat counts. “Two!” I count. “One.” Mao Mao counts cooly. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone in Pure Heart cheers together.

**Author's Note:**

> TL:DR  
> Badgerclops: My ideal man is the kind of guy who accept me for my cheeto dust hands
> 
> Happy 2020 y’all! I can’t thank y’all enough for reading and kudosing and leaving comments!


End file.
